Republic Space Alliance
Overview The Republic Space Alliance, abbreviated RSA, is the interplanetary government successor to the collapsed Interplanetary Alliance (IPA). The governing bodies of Erathis and the draj homeworld Behlum had been in talks of a new, more powerful governing body for the known systems to combat the rising threat of the Norisian Covenant. The IPA reached a stalemate over resolutions on how to deal with the Norisian Covenant, and ultimately the governing body voted to dissolve itself and leave defense and economic negotiations up to each planet. RSA officials hope to eventually have the other ex-IPA planets rejoin and unite against the Covenant, but they're unsure it has the ability to combat the isolationism and nationalism that led to the collapse of the IPA. This is one of the reasons for the creation of the Office of Doomsday Intelligence: the hope that having a RSA sanctioned ground team helping the other worlds will lead to growth of the RSA. Current Leadership Chancellor * Keiran Mordha, Erathis Senators * Selia Enae, Behlum * Nass Fondo, Behlum * Fideo Silvercrest, Erathis * Natalia Wake, Erathis * High Elder Einona, Calor * Elder Phiala, Calor The Collapse of the IPA The Norisian Conflict had occupied the forefront of interplanetary policy since the creation of the IPA almost 60 years ago. Each planetary government had been fighting against the guerrilla warfare of the early Norisian Covenant, but the Behlum Federation pushed for the IPA during the period of First Contact when the Ardaithian Gates were discovered. Within a few years, each world had joined. An unfortunate side effect of the establishment of trade and government relations was that it made it easier for Norisians to recruit and radicalize under the radar of the IPA. Over the next few decades, the Norisians had expanded beyond its mostly-jalek makeup to include races from almost every planet in the IPA. The growth of the Norisians and their increased activity was met with resilience and force from the IPA, until the Tethys Occupation about 25 years ago. The Occupation pushed Tethys out of the IPA, forcing the Anzol out of their homeworld and onto orbital stations and other worlds. This was a major blow to the IPA and the alliance began to falter over the next couple of decades as the Norisians gained the upper hand. The IPA continued to decline after it was unable to reclaim Tethys and after a significant vote the majority chose to dissolve the alliance in favor of each world fending for itself. Both the Erathis and Behlum delegations fought to keep it intact, but the other worlds' elected delegations withdrew. Formation of the Republic Space Alliance During a joint press conference to the people of Erathis and Behlum, it was announced the two worlds would be forming a more powerful interplanetary government that would be able to better combat the Norisian Covenant. Each world would have two elected Senators to represent them in the RSA, and from these Senators a Chancellor would be chosen by a majority vote. Though this was to be the structure, the four current representatives of the now former IPA were to become the new Senators. They also chose to appoint ex-IPA representative Keiran Mordha as Chancellor. Mordha had only recently left office and been replaced by now-Senator Natalia Wake, and had a strong record of successful legislation and leadership among the IPA. The Senators hoped that having Mordha as Chancellor would help inspire the other worlds to join in this new alliance. After saving Elder Einona from an assassination attempt by High Elder Cadmael (Arc 4), the Vici crew were able to win the support of the leaders of Calor. After a referendum, the Elder Council elected now-High Elder Einona to take over for the now-exiled Cadmael. The new High Elder committed Calor and what was left of its military forces to the Republic Space Alliance.